mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. ) Please don't delete the Super Blooper page, I added everything it needs, however there is another page that is a glitch the name starts with config/ and ends with /super_blooper that needs to be deleted. don't delete blooper page! please don't delete the blooper page, it helps me remember his name 07:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) dont Bit Bike bit bike: delete: =C bit bike: stay: =D I agree. Why delete it? It's a bike article. Mastergraywolf 16:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 08:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) DON'T Delete the Banana Peel Page! It is extremely difficult to locate reliable information for video~games and things along these lines. With deleting this page, you should know that you'd have less visitors and viewers because you'd be taking away valuable information that people would read. However, if you keep the "banana peel" page, people looking for advice on banana peel related advice/tips/etcetera, would visit more frequently. It's possible that they may even link your page to a site with lesser obscurity offense intended or tell friends about it who would come to visit online. Overall, if you let the banana peel page remain, it is likely that you'll have more visitors. And let's face it: isn't that what every website wants? 01:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ''' '''If you wanna delete the banana peel page, you must be psycho!!!!! The banana peel is a very well known item for it's common appearances in sitcoms and cartoons PLUS it has been in the mariokart series since SNES (Super Mariokart) thus making it one of the most famous obstacles/power-ups in Mario history!!!! Sure, it's well known and most people know most things about it. BUT if I didn't have the DS version or Wii version, I wouldn't know a THING about it and I would have gone to THIS wiki for help. So think of the people who might be in that very situation that I just described and then maybe you'll rethink putting the banana peel page into the candidates for deletion!!!!! Reason for Deletion If you haven't noticed, we are marking them for deletion because we are merging these pages to MarioWiki. Once the merging is over, this site will only be a redirection to MarioWiki. If you would like to help and edit the pages which are marked for deletion, go over to MarioWiki and edit it there. Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 21:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Unlockable Characters Delete the Unlockable Characters page. The Jokester 23:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC)The Jokester Delete the Mushroom gorge page.Thank you! =WHY DELETE ANY STAGE, CHARACTER, OR ITEM PAGE? THEY ARE IMPORTANT AND MANY PEOPLE LIKE TO READ THEM! DON'T DELETE ANYTHING! Oswaldluv2 22:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Oswaldluv2Oswaldluv2 22:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete Mario Kart 64! Delete Luigi's Mansion! Who would know the shortcuts? No one! Who would know the staff ghost? No one! Please delete it! Delete Luigi's Mansion! Delete Koopa Beach 2! Delete Koopa Beach 2! Delete of the Toadsworth page.It has pretty much nothing to do with Mario Kart. This belongs in Mario Wiki if nothing else. It is just an annoying subject that clutters the wiki and is off-topic. 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Delete the blue Falcon page. Don't Delete the Mario Kart 64 page! Don't delete the Mario Kart 64 page! How will I remember glitches and shortcuts and how will I remember that there's some Chain Chomps in Rainbow Road? 21:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Dont delete the Toadsworth page he is an important part of MKDD Please keep the Jetsetter page! Please keep it because many players want to find out how to get it and what the stats are.Also you will have less visitors.Please take this into consideration. WHY MUST WE DELETE ANYTHING!? I don't think we should delete any page that has to do with #Characters #Stages #Vehicles #Items Many people like to read them, as they contain valuable information about Mario Kart. I can garuntee that you will have less visitors if you don't have information about the basic elemments that make up the game. I sure wouldn't think of this as a good source of info for the site, if I coudn't even find out basic things about the game like characters, stages, vehicles, and items. I am a passionate editor of this site and would hate to see the pages I like to read and edit deleted. Just leave the pages alone! I you don't agree, please comment, and I will try to change your opinon. ;) 18:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Bob McDean Agree. These are essential. Even the characters that aren't playable could be consolidated (like shy guy, piantas, etc. ) into a supporting characters page. why why delete. 04:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC)